criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Rita vs Ramirez: The Chili Pepper Challenge
Arturo Ramirez’s Birthday (At the home of the Ramirez family, Eduardo Ramirez is seen with his wife, 44-year-old Luna, two sons, 18 and 12-year-olds Alfonso and Pelo, his sister, 39-year-old Havana, nephew, 13-year-old Percy, and son, Arturo, who is now 14, sitting on the table. Multiple presents along with a pico de gallo and decorated cake is seen on the table) Ramirez: Happy 14th birthday, mi nino. I have been making up a special snack for you with the help of my friends. Arturo: Wow, papa! You went back to Mexico to get all of this? Ramirez: Don’t worry, they helped me with the ingredients I needed for the perfect pico de gallo that you needed. I also got this cake to after you’re done con el bocadillo. (Alfonso looks at his phone texting to someone but gets slapped by his aunt) Alfonso: ¿Que infierno, tía? ¡Estoy en medio de algo! Havana: (whispering) Alfonso, es el cumpleaños de tu hermano. ¡Muestra algo de respeto! (Alfonso puts away his phone and flips his aunt off under the table) Havana: I can still see it! Luna: (holding bowl of tortillas) Here, Arturo. You want to try it now? (Arturo grabs a tortilla and dips it into the salsa. He hesitates and looks at it for a while) Percy: Unless you’re a scaredy cat! (laughs) Arturo: Shut up, Percy! Let me concentrate! (Arturo has the salsa go closer to his opening mouth. He then inserts the salsa into his mouth and chews it before swallowing) Ramirez: (holding pico de gallo) How does it taste, son? (Arturo starts to sweat and his face turns red. He then yelps in pain as the cameraman takes the photo of the family. The photo shows a red-faced Arturo drinking a glass of water while the family watches. The writing on the photo says “Happy Birthday, Arturo!”) A day later... (Ramirez is seen taking a walk through the suburbs of Maple Heights. He looks at the houses as he walks and sees Rita harvesting something outside her house. Ramirez goes to Rita) Ramirez: Rita! Rita: Ramirez, what’s up? Ramirez: I’m just taking a walk. What plants are you harvesting outside your home? Rita: Chili peppers. Actually, the strongest and spiciest one yet, (holds up a chilli pepper) the Carolina Reaper! After the war in Afghanistan, I was inspired to become resistant to harmful substances and poisons that can kill humans. With that in mind, I’ve been growing many types of chili peppers for 3 years. They were mostly the hottest ones yet. Rita: After tasting that Habanero stuff, I thought of supplying myself with chili peppers to see if I can challenge you and become champion again. Ramirez: Rita, you have to slow down! Eating these peppers might have a chance to overload your brain with its chemicals. Although, I would like to have a challenge between you and I. Let’s have someone over to make us more prepared for the challenge. (In Rita’s house, Amir puts down a platter and reveals five different chili peppers to Rita and Ramirez sitting near the table) Amir: You have five of these chili peppers that make up each round: the habanero pepper, the 7 Pot Jonah, the Naga Viper, the Trinidad Scorpion “Butch T”, and the Carolina Reaper. The one who wins more rounds than the other wins. Any questions? Rita: Are you going to eat the peppers? Amir: After the challenge. Let the challenge begin in 3, 2, 1. Go! Round 1: The Habanero Pepper (Ramirez and Rita both have plates of 20 cooked habaneros each on the table. They briefly look each other before focusing on the peppers. Rita, remembering about her previous experience, bites a habanero and is about to burn up. Ramirez, confident of winning the round, eats two habaneros and swallows it down. Rita temporarily resists the burning and eats two more, with one partially eaten. Rita’s face turns red and starts to squint. Ramirez eats another habanero) Rita: (thinking) Damn it, Rita! If you think that eating one habanero is has enough. You could have just eaten more than just one! Only p**sies only eat one! If that’s it, you’re wrong! (Rita grabs a handful of habaneros and eats them one by one. Ramirez looks in surprise as he continues eating more habaneros with Amir too) Amir: Wow, I haven’t seen much people like Rita eat that much habaneros! Ramirez: (eating habaneros) Slow down, Rita! You’re eating too much of this. Rita: (sweating and burning while eating habaneros quickly) What... do you mean? I’m almost... finished... I just only need... a few more. (Ramirez begins sweating from consumption of the food while Rita is barely sitting up as she reaches for three more of the habaneros. Rita, tries to stand up, only for her body to feel tingling) Rita: What the heck? I don’t feel any pain anymore. I think I feel... (All of Rita’s pain receptors activate, turning her fully red) Rita: (running and flailing her arms) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! GODDAMNIT, IT HURTS SO F**ING BAD! AAAAHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! OH MY F**KING GOD! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!! I NEED SOME WATER! (Ramirez and Amir stare at Rita for a moment and look at each other) Round 2: 7 Pot Jonah Amir: (Holding a pot of chili) Inside this chili is the 7 Pot Jonah. Be warned though, you don’t want to burn your tongue or your body by eating it in large amounts. (Amir pours the chili into two bowls which are for Ramirez and Rita, with the latter having a red tongue and applying lots of mints and breath strips on it) Ramirez: I hope your tongue gets better, Rita. Rita: Whatever you say, Homer. (mumbling and chewing gum) I’ll show you who to mess with the champ. Better yet, you must have some candle wax on your tongue or whatever. (Both Ramirez and Rita take a spoon and eat the chili, with Rita barely unaffected by the 7 Pot Jonah chili and Ramirez taking pleasure over it. Rita eats more of the chili, with the mints absorbing much of the capsaicin while Ramirez resists more of the chili eating one at a time. Rita notices that the mints are wearing off after eating more of the spicy chili. Ramirez barely keeps it up and starts to sweat. He then takes off his coat and his fedora. Rita, who is falling behind and having more of her mints wearing off, eats most of the chili in the bowl, only to fall on the table flat from the heat of the chili. Ramirez eats more of the chili and feels his breath being hot. With one scoop of chili left on his bowl, Ramirez is about to put it in his mouth. However, before private investigator can do it, Rita recovers and quickly eats the remaining chili on her bowl. She becomes dizzy) Hector: (with dog bowl) Woof! Woof! Rita: Not now, Hector... Rita’s going to be busy for a while. You just stay here, okay? (Rita goes out of the dining room. She is heard vomiting, disgusting Ramirez and Amir) Round 3: The Naga Viper (Amir puts down two plates of spaghetti for Rita and Ramirez) Amir: I’ve sprayed these plates with pepper spray that contains the Naga Viper chili pepper. I have to use an empty aerosol bottle along with some spices and the chili pepper to start the round, so enjoy! Ramirez: (thinking) Wow, this is going to be way harder than the habaneros I’ve eaten last time. (Ramirez looks at Rita twirling and eating the spicy spaghetti. The latter swallows it down and breathes out capsaicin and other spices) Ramirez: (thinking) And look at Rita, her skills have improved since last time, so that means I need a slim chance of luck to win this. (Ramirez eats the spaghetti slowly while Rita continues eating the spaghetti. She looks at a fly about to land on the spaghetti. Annoyed, Rita takes the pepper spray and sprays on the fly, burning it instantly. The fly then drops to the table while Rita moves her plate) Rita: (sweating) Hm, I wonder what are my guys doing. (Cathy wakes up and sees herself at the edge of the universe. She pushes through the boundary and finds multiple universes around her. Interested, Cathy goes through one universe and dashes through lightspeed. The dashing starts to turn into falling, making Cathy scream) Cathy: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (In reality, Cathy is actually screaming on her couch with her eyes closed. Alex comes by to check on her) Alex: Cathy! Are you alright? What happened? (Cathy is still screaming but realizes what she has been doing and looks at Alex) Cathy: Sorry honey, I’ve been in that VR game all night that I didn’t have any sleep. At least this is not a DreamLife headset. Alex: It’s alright. But don’t scare me next time, Sammy’s trying to sleep. (Alex sits down on the couch and thinks for a moment) Alex: Wanna go outside? Cathy: Sure, I’ll get my GritFit. (Ramirez and Rita are seen eating a few pieces of spaghetti tired and weak from the spice. Ramirez looks at his phone and sees his wife’s text) Luna’s Text: Eduardo, where are you? Ramirez’s Text: Enjoying some time with friends, esposa. I’m in a spice competition with Rita. Luna’s Text: This is unacceptable! First, you left town for Pacific Bay por meses and then you spent tres semanas with your nephew vacationing in Australia. I have to support the kids all day! ������ Ramirez’s Text: Our trip back home was delayed, that’s why. I promise! I will come back home when I’m done! Luna’s Text: You better be, or I’m bringing in la chancla! ������ Lo siento, that’s almost the nearest thing for that. (Ramirez puts down his phone and continues eating, only to see Rita done with the spaghetti. She has red eyes and is seen drooling while raising her arms in victory) Rita: Finally... (Rita sits and sleeps, with Ramirez shrugging and finishing his meal) Round 4: Trinidad Scorpion “Butch T” (Amir puts down two bottles of hot sauce on the table and opens both of them) Amir: This hot sauce is made of the Trinidad Scorpion “Butch T”. Think of it as a strong drink or steroid that is enough to keep your blood pumping to the max. (Rita and Ramirez start drinking the hot sauce. As they continue drinking, Alex and Cathy along with Sammy walk by and see both of them doing the challenge. Amir notices them and opens the door) Amir: Cathy, Alex, what are you doing here? Alex: We’re just taking a walk with Sammy. What’s with Rita and Ramirez? Amir: They’re doing the chili pepper challenge. Wanna see it? Cathy: Sure, I would like to see what’s inside Rita’s house. (The Turners enter the house and have a view of the house. Alex looks at a high-tech television and watches it. Cathy looks at images of Rita during her stint at the army. Rita stops drinking the bottle and her eyes turn into a rainbow shape) Rita: Amir, wait... Why is your nose Pinocchio? Amir: (touches nose) My nose isn’t long, what are you talking about....? (Amir’s shape becomes distorted and everything goes to black. A mysterious figure appears in Rita’s eyes. She becomes disturbed) Rita: What the...? A-A-Amir? (Rita tries to reach for something but doesn’t seem to have anything behind her. She traverses to where the figure is standing. The figure turns around with a blue glowing eye revealed) Figure: (Rozetta’s voice) Rita Estevez. One of the members of the Grimsborough PD. Rita: Rozetta? “Rozetta”: I will say this once and never again. Stay out of our plans and leave this town along with your damn police department. Rita: (sweating and scared) But, you... you... you’re in jail! How could you be... “Rozetta”: This wasn’t the real me... You can go, for now... (A dark spirit appears near “Rozetta” and punches Rita. Rita wakes up and screams and falls down her chair. Ramirez is seen with his bottle finished while Rita’s is halfway done. Ramirez’s tongue burns and he gets a headache) Ramirez: Hey guys, do you have any milk? Round 5: The Carolina Reaper (Amir puts down two plates of the Carolina Reaper near Rita and Ramirez. Sammy is seen playing with Hector while Cathy plays a game on Rita’s television) Amir: The final round, guys. Whoever manages to eats this whole thing or survives a whole minutes without drinking milk wins the competition! Go! (Both Ramirez and Rita are hesitant of eating the chili pepper. They look at each other’s plates. Rita sees her plate turning into a human skull while Ramirez looks at his phone sweating. Rita’s face turns determined and prepares to eat the Carolina Reaper. Hector stops playing with Sammy for a while and becomes interested in the chili pepper. As Rita prepares to bite, Hector leaps for the Reaper and eats it) Rita: Hector, no! (As Hector leaps onto the table and takes a bite on the Reaper, his stomach growls, much to his discomfort) Hector: (thinking) Suddenly, I just realized that I have eaten the most deadliest peppers known to man... The Carolina Reaper. I regretted having to eat the contents of this devilish food. If it were only to give such powers to just kill me... (Hector’s tongue burns, making him whimper and fall off the table. Rita grabs and comforts her pet. Jasper arrives) Jasper: Hey guys, what’s going on? (looks at Carolina Reaper) Oh, what’s that? Ramirez: (gives Carolina Reaper to Jasper) You can have it. Jasper: (eats the pepper) Thanks, Ramirez. Although it tastes kinda spicy... (Jasper’s mouth burns and his face turns red) Jasper: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (Jasper and Hector are seen on the couch having ice packs on their mouths. A doctor comes up to Ramirez and Rita) Doctor: Your friend and pet are fine, although their tongues have been numbed by the severe pain of the chili peppers they’ve eaten. I believe that it will take a few days until they recover. (Ramirez comforts Jasper) Ramirez: Sorry about it, Jasper. I was so anxious about what happened. I hope it doesn’t happen again. Jasper: (muffled with ice pack) It’s alright, I’ve never tried a Carolina Reaper before so why not eat one? Rita: Sorry about everything, Ramirez. Maybe some things weren’t are what we wanted. (holding) Here, have some mints. Ramirez: (grabs mints) Thanks, Rita. Maybe we can some fun again next time. (Ramirez leaves) Cathy: Thanks for showing us your house, Rita. Where did you even get this stuff? Rita: Oh, it’s just an old friend of mines. He’s very good with that crap! Alex: (picks up Sammy) Come on, Sammy. I know you want to stay with Rita a bit longer, but let’s go home. (Cathy and Alex with Sammy leave) Amir: I think I will stay here for bit longer. I owe Jasper for trying to help me before. (Amir checks up on Jasper and Hector. Rita goes to her basement and presses several buttons on her wall. The door opens, showing a giant lab and armory. Rita walks into a blue and white circle and chooses a set of armor. Hovering robots arrive as the armor appears behind Rita. She goes inside the armor and suits up, having the robots check if there are any error or mistakes within the armor) AI Voice: You’re systems are perfectly fine, Ms Estevez. Rita: Thanks, TGI. Is the armor fully charged? TGI: Iron Woman is ready to go, ma’am. Rita: Cool, let’s go! (The ground opens in Rita’s backyard. Rita comes flying out of the hole and flies all over the city) Rita: Whoo! This is fun! I bet that can do 50 laps all over the city! TGI: 50 laps may take 45 minutes or less, which may cause motion sickness, disorientation, and... Rita: Whatever, this is going to be fun! (As Rita flies all over the city, a blue-haired woman watches her in a building of Newmark. She is seen reading a book and sitting) Rozetta: Rita Estevez, a former military soldier and now Field Expert of the police. She must be hiding some things from me to become stronger at any minute or hour so she could have the team stop Plan Supernova. No matter, everything is going according to plan now that the police has gotten only the fake me. It’s too bad that Julia had to get herself arrested for nothing. I must have time to think about the true plan before it all goes downhill... Rozetta: My Stand, Eyes of Heaven, came from my visual thinking of the future of humanity combined with my intelligence, an IQ of 250. It can control time for a few seconds, predict fate, and make the others become confused of events that turn out to be fake. About fate, Eyes of Heaven, what do you think about the fate of others? (A spirit in black armor appears near Rozetta) Eyes of Heaven: It’s useless... Rozetta: (puts book away and smirks) You have a point. Only you, Professor Charles, and Ad Astra can understand me. I’m not sure if I can be proud of DreamLife or not, but I can be certain that Plan Supernova will be completed before Christmas. Anyways, give me the remote. And change it to the news. (Eyes of Heaven gives Rozetta the remote. Rozetta presses the button, cutting the screen to black) End? Category:Blog posts